Subaru Rams Rem
by waifu.oniichan
Summary: Rem is caught doing something by the last person she does not want to be caught by during a warm summer night at the Roswaal mansion. This story has very mature content, so read responsibly. This story is also spoiler free. I do not own Re:Zero.


It was a hot summer day. Rem was walking around the halls of Roswaal's mansion. She noticed a door that was slightly opened. The light from the room creeped through the crack of the doorway. She went over to the door and entered.

The room was kept and plain. There was stuff on the desk, however. There was a stack of papers with simple characters written and a fairy tale book.

"This must be Subaru~kun's room." She said to herself. She picked up the papers. "He must've been working really hard. He has really nice handwriting. I wonder where he is right now."

She placed the papers back where it was and headed towards the door. She saw Subaru's clothes behind the door.

"I guess all boys are messy to some degree." She said to herself. She picked up. 'I'll fold it for him.' She thought with a smile. As she walked to his bed, she couldn't help but smell Subaru's scent.

'It was a hot day.' She reasoned. Subaru's smell continued to penetrate her nose. Her heart raced faster, her mind was dizzy, her breathing was heavy, and her body temperature rose. She found herself holding his clothes up to her nose.

'No! This is bad. But, but, I can't stop! He smells so good!' She continued to smell his clothes. Her socks and armpits collected sweat and she began to smell, herself. Her face was red. Her panties dampened. She took it off and headed to Subaru's desk. She rubbed her pussy on the edge of his desk while continuing to smell his clothes. Her hardened nipples became apparent.

"Ahhh, Subaru~kun." She moaned. Her slurred speech was interrupted by her panting. She began to drool. "I-I know we, only known each other, fo-for a while, but, I re-really, really love you. I get really jealous when you're around nee~sama, or Emilia~sama. Ah! Subaru~kun! I about to-!"

"About to what?"

Rem looked towards the door.

"Ah, Subaru~kun!" Rem, who was startled, threw his clothes up in the air. Subaru, with a wet towel around his neck, looked at her confused as some of his clothing fell on him. His top fell onto his head. He grabbed it. It felt moist.

'I wasn't this sweaty, was I?' Subaru thought to himself. He looked at Rem, who was in panic mode.

"Ah! Subaru~kun, I'm sorry!" She took his clothes and began to fold them on his bed. 'Oh no, what do I say!' Rem thought to herself. Her face was flushed. Subaru could tell something was bothering her.

"It's nothing to worry about, Rem~rin." Subaru said, trying to calm her down. Rem didn't answer and continued to fold his clothes as quickly as possible.

'No use, huh.' Subaru thought. A weird, foreign scent entered his nose. 'Huh, it didn't smell like this before I went to shower.' He thought. "Say, Rem~rin, smells weird in here, don't you think?" He asked. Rem shifted her head to smell her armpits and her face reddened.

'Shit, I smell.' Rem thought.

"Y-yes, I guess it does, Subaru~kun." Rem said nervously with a laugh at the end. Subaru looked at her, confused as ever. 'I hope he doesn't see his desk.' Rem thought. Though not obvious, her slime was all over the corner.

"Hey, Rem~rin, I have something to show you." He took a step towards his desk. Rem noticed and quickly stepped in front of him, blocking his view and path to his desk.

"S-subaru~kun!" Rem yelled. Subaru looked at her with confusion and worry.

"Yes?" He replied. Rem looked at the ground and tried to think of something to say.

"Ummmmmm, y-you have nice handwriting." Rem said.

"Uhhh, thanks?" Subaru said. 'What the hell is up with her!" He wondered. "Say, is something wrong, Rem~rin?" He asked.

"No." She replied quickly.

"You sure?" He asked again."

"Yes." She replied again at the same speed. Subaru sighed and clasped his hand on his face.

'She won't even tell me. How troublesome. Why is she in my room, anyways.' Subaru thought. He looked over to the large glass windows that were closed. 'It's hot in here. I should let some air in.' While walking to the window, he slipped on something slimy.

"Subaru~kun!" Rem yelled as she crouched beside him. Subaru shifted his head to face her. While doing so, he unintentionally saw between Rem's legs. Subaru's reddened face shot up towards the ceiling.

"Sorry!" He said. Rem noticed where his eye's were at and realized that her legs were wide open. Steam exited all holes of her face. She closed her legs together.

"S-subaru~kun saw, saw my, saw my..." Rem mumbled. She felt something warm about to exit her vagina. She trembled as she tried to hold it back. But it was no use. Her mind was in a jumble, but there was one clear thought that rang through her brain stew. "Ah~, I-I l-love you, S-subaru~kun!"

She moaned loudly as her egg juice splattered all over Subaru's face. He turned to face her. Her body trembled as the last bit of fluid dripped. Her eyes were closed and her face was full of embarrassment. 'I can't believe I came in front of Subaru~kun. I even told him I love him.' Rem thought.

Subaru, on the other hand, had his mind somewhere else. He couldn't stop thinking about it, though he wasn't surprised at what Rem had confessed. She has said it before, while she was-

Subaru's face froze. His eyes began to tear. He went over to Rem and hugged her. Several tears flowed from his face.

"S-Subaru~kun, what are you-?"

"I love you, Rem~rin. I love you too." Subaru said.

"But don't you love Emilia~sama?" Rem asked. Subaru shook his head no.

"As time went on, I knew you were the one. You were the only one there in my time of need. You were the only one to stay. And, you were my first date. I love you Rem~rin. I truly do." Subaru explained. Rem smiled and hugged him back.

"Oh, Subaru~kun, I need to clean you and this room!" Rem said after a couple minutes of hugging. She went to reach for Subaru's towel, but he grabbed her wrist and stopped her. He looked up to face Rem.

"I'll take care of that." He said. His ducked his head close to the floor as he sucked up all of Rem's love juices. She placed her hands on her mouth, embarrassed.

"S-subaru~kun!" Rem exclaimed. Subaru continued to suck and lick the pool until it was clear.

"You've been a very dirty girl." Subaru teased.

"N-no, I haven't." Rem defended. Subaru pointed to his clothes.

"Then why did you have my clothes and why were you wet?" Subaru asked. Rem looked away and her face reddened in defeat.

"Either way, I'm going to clean you up right now." He added. She gestured Rem to sit down and spread her legs out.

"What do you mean by-ahhh!" Rem moaned as Subaru licked off the cum near her entrance. "This is so indecah~!" She was going to ask him to stop, but the pleasure from this overrode her mind. She quietly moaned as Subaru stuck his tongue inside her vagina.

"Mhph, Subaru~kun, your, your tongue is really stirring my insides." Rem moaned.

'Wow. She's really warm. Did my scent really make you that horny?' Subaru wondered. Occasionally, Subaru lick or nibble her from outside, which made Rem as steamy as a freight train. She felt a greater sensation than from when she was grinding on Subaru's desk.

"Subaru~kun, please don't stop." Rem moaned out. She pulled out her titties and rubbed them. Subaru licked her upper wall, which seemed to do the trick. Once again, she had leaked out all over his face. She moaned loudly and afterwards twitched violently.

"Rem~rin, your moan sounds very cute." Subaru said, with his head now raised from the floor. Rem blushed and looked towards the door.

"Subaru~kun, could you not say stuff like that." Rem asked. Subaru nodded yes and chuckled. Rem's eyes shifted from the door to Subaru's crotch area, where there was a very apparent tent. She stared intently.

"Subaru~kun. May I?" Rem asked. She rubbed the tip of the tent and caused Subaru to moan.

"S-sure." Subaru replied. He rested his back on his bed. Rem grinned. She pulled down his pants to reveal his hardened penis. A strong scent came from his pants. With her breasts, she inserted his cock through her breasts. She moved her breasts slowly while licking his head with the tip of her tongue.

"Ah! R-Rem~rin." Subaru moaned. She was a virgin, but her performance said "pro", outside from the occasional mishandling of her boobs. Her hardened nipples would touch him from time to time. Subaru couldn't help but feel her breasts, which were as soft and warm as her legs.

"Wow, Rem~rin. You're breasts are amazing." Subaru said. Rem took a break from licking while continuing to move her boobs.

"W-what a perverted thing to say, Subaru~kun. Here's your punishment, you pathetic horndog." Rem said. She started blowing him while moving her chest with more speed and strength. She had went from "pro" to "prostitute". Subaru needed to cum but did not want to do so very quickly. Rem saw the look from his face as he struggled to keep it in.

"If you need to release yourself, do as you wish, Subaru~kun." Rem said. She continued to blow him. After a minute, Subaru could not help himself. He let out a moan as he blasted his sperm inside Rem's mouth. He had not masturbated ever since he arrived in the world. There was too much that Rem could not swallow it all. Though she tried, some spilled onto the floor. She wiped her mouth afterwards.

"You're such a pervert, Subaru~kun." Rem said. Subaru looked at her annoyed.

'Oh so I'm the pervert now.' Subaru thought. Rem lied down on her back with her feet in the air and her knees touching the side of her breasts.

"Hey, Subaru~kun," She spread out her pussy lips, "could you put that shameful thing in me?" Subaru felt his nose about to bleed.

'Gah! So perverted.' He thought. He ignored the insult and nodded. Subaru grabbed her and placed her on his lap. Rem stood up then carefully aligned her vagina with Subaru's penis.

"Be gentle, okay?" Rem asked. He nodded. She lowered herself even more until Subaru's head was slightly inside her pussy. She shook softly. Subaru could sense that she was scared.

"Rem, if you don't want to-"

"No." Rem interrupted, shaking her head. "I want to do this with you." She continued to lower herself until her hymen broke. She screamed in pain. Blood trickled onto Subaru. He hugged Rem tightly.

"I love you, Rem." He whispered in her ear. In the meantime while Rem got herself used to the pain, the couple kissed each other. Once she did, Rem moved her body up and down while Subaru massaged her breasts.

Subaru once used an onahole, but upon entering Rem, that onahole was a piece of shit. Rem was really wet, warm, and tight, a deadly combination. They way she squeezed on his dick and the way he opened her up made both of their senses overload with pleasure. She felt Subaru's dick grow larger and go in deeper inside her. They took a break from kissing. His eyes were focused on Rem's, which were also focused back on his.

"Rem, I'm about to-!"

"Me too, Subaruhhhahhhhh!" The couple moaned loudly in unison as their love juices mixed together.

It was already nighttime. Both undressed and knocked out on Subaru's bed.

Subaru woke up facing a familiar ceiling. 'Crap, did I die from sex with Rem?' He looked to his left. Rem was there, sleeping softly. Subaru smiled. 'I'm no longer a virgin anymore.' He thought. He look back and Rem, who had just woken up. They both smiled upon eye contact with each other.

"Morning, Rem."

"Morning, Subaru."

w~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~w

Ram moved to an upright position. The morning rays shined through the windows. She looked at the empty side of her bed.

'Sister hasn't returned.' She thought to herself. 'Subaru better not have done anything to her.' She exited her room. Once there, Rem came out of Subaru's room, followed by Subaru himself. They faced the other direction and did not see her. Ram hid behind a vase just in case.

"S-Subaru," Rem began embarrassed. Subaru gave her his attention. "C-could you hold my hand, please?" Surprised, Ram placed her hand over her mouth.

"S-sure." Subaru said. He grabbed her hand, causing Subaru to embarrassingly chuckle and Rem to smile. The hallway seemed a bit brighter.

'I thought you were better than this! Holding hands in public and calling each other without honorifics! How indecent!' Ram yelled in her mind.

"So, what should I cook today, Subaru?" Rem asked. They walked down the hallway until they could not be seen or heard by Ram.


End file.
